the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Brotherhood
The Blue Brotherhood Chapter serves the police forces of the world and originated among the early English and Irish police units. The Blue Brotherhood has become a burgeoning Chapter in the modern age, spanning both cultural and international lines. They have a direct influence on politics and have all the resources of law enforcement at their disposal. Status: Active Facts: -The Blue Brothers work within police forces, so they naturally deal with the criminal element to the Supernatural community. -St. Michael the Archangel, Patron Saint of Police Officers, is said to look upon the Sentinels Chapter with pride. -Lady Justice, the powerful Celestial who oversees the cosmic principle of Justice, is also a heavenly patron of the Sentinels. -As cops, they have access to all the resources of the police: investigative tools, weapons and gear, paramilitary vehicles, and of course the many databases used by police across the world. -The Brotherhood is known for being incredibly tight-knit. They watch each other's backs, and they avoid media scrutiny to keep out of backfire from the public (read: they avoid the Order of Heralds like the plague). -Police corruption is a constant problem. It doesn't help when police are caught using a quota system or letting the relatives of other police off of traffic tickets as a courtesy. There's a reason the middle and lower classes keep berating police whenever they get the chance. -In response to this, police are quick to point out that, without them, chaos would reign supreme as criminals were free to do what they will. This argument is as old as time and doesn't look to be going anywhere any time soon. -Strange Division is an offshoot Chapter to the Sentinels. Militarized Police: Originally the Blue Brotherhood stood for the simple philosophy of community policing, but after the events of 9/11 and the machinations of the New World Order, the modern Sentinels are increasingly becoming both more militant and more extreme. Police are now being put under military-grade 'stress training' and many of them are adopting an 'us vs them' mentality when it comes to the communities they serve. It doesn't help that more and more police departments are buying military-grade equipment and technology, including BDU's (battle dress uniforms), weaponized drones, cell-phone hacking Stingray technology, and covert digital-surveillance (like tracking the cell phones of anyone at a political rally, etc.). This is all in addition to the accusation that the Blue Brotherhood is becoming more and more another arm of the NWO. As the middle-class shrinks and more and more people become jobless and homeless, those disaffected citizens turn into revolutionaries. To counter this, the governments of the world are increasingly militarizing their police forces under the banner of public safety and to counter terrorism... but police violence is high and more and more people are noticing how ruthless cops are becoming? Civil Asset Forfeiture: Civil Asset Forfeiture or CAF is the seizure of citizen's property when police officers can connect the property to a crime. The only problem is that CAF is unregulated and police frequently use it as an excuse to essentially extort money from people. Natural Alliances: -Order of Judges = A bit of a no-brainer, the Blue Brotherhood exists primarily to enforce Law & Order. It stands to reason that they would be inundated with members from the Judicial Order since that Order exists for no other reason than to be everything about the concept of Law. -Order of Celestials = Another great source of recruits and allies for the Blue Brotherhood is the Angelic Order. Celestials exist as God's immediate servants and soldiers, they fight for Him to enforce order across the Omniverse. One of the Brotherhood's biggest patrons is St. Michael himself. Category:Celestial Category:Blue Brotherhood Category:Law Category:Order